Puerto seguro
by Shywhitedove
Summary: El mas corto que he escrito, pero el que mas me gustó. He aquí una verdad, sobre enemigos o amores imposibles.


**Puerto Seguro.**

Y allí se encontraban, discutiendo. Discutiendo como siempre lo hacían, expulsaban toda la furia guardada desde hacia días, aunque la carga se asemejaba con años, años y años de espera para dejarla ir. En cierto punto se necesitaban, pues si no se lo echaban a ellos en la cara, ¿A quien se lo echarían?

En cierto punto, ellos eran todo lo que tenían, la única persona en la que podían confiar sin confiarle nada. Se odiaban, se odiaban tanto que en el fondo se querían. Querían contenerse mutuamente porque sabían que el otro no estaba bien, por cosas que uno decía o por como lo llevaba la vida, por que no encajaba o porque no dejaba encajar.

Solían encontrarse y odiarse y amarse. Era mas fácil así porque en frente de otras personas uno mostraba debilidad. Uno corría el riesgo de terminar acariciando aquellos labios que parecían tan infinitamente suaves y que pedían a gritos ser jugados por aquel ser tan fastidioso que guardaba en una delicada caja de cristal sus sentimientos.

De toda clase de sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos cálidos, como el recuerdo de tu infancia, o la angustia de aquellas cosas que sabes que tienes que hacer pero no puedes. El odio hacía tus enemigos, que finalmente pueden convertirse en tus más preciadas joyas, el odio hacia tu familia, el amor hacia ella. Aquella memoria de un día en el parque usando el sube y baja…

Sentimientos que no deben ser mostrados, sentimientos que deberán ser ocultados tras una fría mascara o bajo una capa de invisibilidad dentro de aquella cajita escondida en lo mas oscuro pero hermoso de su corazón. O bajo un libro de aburridas materias, en donde al terminar cada párrafo es soltado un suspiro que ansía por encontrarse de nuevo con aquel abominable ser que nos da tantas razones para odiarlo como amarlo.

El deseo recuerda aquellos cuentos de hadas y romances imposibles, que alguna vez habría leído. O aquellas aventuras emocionantes que increíblemente, su padre le había relatado. Lo añoran, recuerdan y necesitan. Pero sus mentes les prohíbe volver a cierta estancia, sobre todo ahora que tenían que ser fuerte. Y que tenían que sobrevivir.

De todos modos ellos inconscientemente, cada enemigo sabe, que lo que no debe recordar lo tiene bien cuidado la persona a quien odian. Porque aquel humano sabe sus puntos débiles como sus pasiones. Lo conoce mejor que sus íntimos amigos y tan solo con duras y burlonas miradas. Por las lágrimas y expresiones.

Y aunque nunca jamás bajo ninguna condición se lo aceptarían a si mismos, es verdadero que sonríen inconscientemente al recordarse, porque confían muchísimo mas en ellos que en sus 'verdaderos amigos'.

Y si uno hiere al otro, uno no tardará en ver una expresión de satisfacción enorme, pero que aterradoramente huirá de aquel rostro cuando alguien más lo haga.

Pertenecen uno al otro, no importa a quien tengan en sus brazos, o quien bese sus labios. Sus manos estarán unidas como **el** **sol y la luna**. Como** la** **noche y el día**. Se necesitan uno al otro para ser considerados como tales. Si no serían llamados la oscuridad o brillo cegador.

Como una melodía vieja, se abre y cierra la cajita musical y la bailarina juega con su Arabesque, deseando por que la caja se cierre por que sólo piensa en descansar. Solo piensan en dejar de fingir. Sólo piensan en su hogar, que es odiado por algunos, respetado por otros. Sólo piensan o en si mismos o en todo el mundo y además en el otro. Solo piensan uno en el otro.

Entonces allí se encontraban solos esta vez. Mintiéndose y diciéndose la verdad.

¿Cuando pararían? Seguramente hubieran estado así por horas, mirándose a los ojos. En realidad, perdiéndose en ellos. Hasta que se detuvieron, porque sus ojos lo ordenaron, y no podían pelear contra su… ¿Alma?

Lágrimas brotaron de ella, suspiros de parte de él. Finalmente ambos sonrieron tímidamente como cuando una burbuja se explota, y otra es creada. Por un segundo aceptaron la realidad, pero al instante dieron la vuelta y volvieron a su lugar. Por que ellos no podían abandonar sus puestos de soldados. Tenían que pelear hasta la última guerra y luego aguardar hasta encontrar un **puerto seguro**.

* * *

Comentario:

Bueno, este fic la verdad nació de un lado gris que floreció en mi hoy. Desperte llorando prácticamente y supe que hoy escribiría un fic. Ademas no pude caer en la tentación de deleitarme con al música de Regina Spektor, alguna es muy delicada. La verdad cada fic que escribo tiene que ver con Malfoy y Granger, pero pueden tomarlo como más les guste. Incluso personal, como deseen. Tuve un par de experiencias parecidas, aunque nunca tan remarcado como este punto. Espero que les guste. Saludos. Shýwhítedove :D

Agradesco a **Li Ross**. Gracias por ayudarme y darme ánimos, como siempre.

_"El escritor es dictador, maneja los hilos de el lector esclavo, hasta que termina el relato y libera a su imaginación"_

Te amo mejor amiga, gracias por siempre estar ahi Li.


End file.
